Select, Play
by Tie19
Summary: Kumpulan songfic. Track 4: Kokoro Kiseki. "The first miracle was that you were born. The second miracle was the time we spent together." Fail at summary, but RnR please?
1. Bersama Bintang

A/N: Hem, ini saia bikin buat kumpulan songfic... *songfic-mania*. Chapter one is a very-very late gift for my sister. Ampuni mbak (bejad)mu ini dek, internetnya rusak, terus gantian mid test + banyak tugas en ulangan, terus banyak adegan Uke!Jalu *dibacok* dan entah gimana caranya otak saia malah melayang dengan indahnya ke fandom Durarara!... Makanya telat buanget. Sori ya QAQ

* * *

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is created by Square Enix, not me, y'know?

Bersama Bintang-A lovely song (?) that created by DRIVE.

* * *

Track 1

Bersama Bintang

* * *

Aku melangkahkan kakiku, menyusuri pelosok kota Twilight Town. Kota yang indah saat senja. Kota yang menjadi kenangan terakhirku bersama Roxas.

Ya, Roxas. Nobody yang bernomor 13 di Organization XIII itu membuatku merasa mempunyai hati. Dia adalah nobody yang sangat spesial bagiku. Sayang, aku tak tahu dia sekarang ada di mana.

Aku mendongak, langit mulai menggelap. Meninggalkan semburat-semburat merah keoranyean di atas lapisan biru kelam. Aku menunduk, mendesah. Dimanakah kau berada, Roxas?

* * *

_Senja kini berganti malam_

_Menutup hari yang lelah_

_Di manakah engkau berada?_

_Aku tak tahu di mana_

* * *

Aku merindukannya. Aku merindukan tawa cerahnya, merindukan tangisan kelamnya. Aku ingin merasakan masa lalu lagi.

Ya... Seandainya... Bila waktu dapat kuputar kembali.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di padang rumput yang luas. Aku ingat, dulu kau pernah menangis di sini. Dan sialnya, waktu itu kau menangis karena diriku. Padahal kukira kau tidak bisa menangis, ternyata kau bisa menangis juga.

Aku menutup mataku, menghirup udara segar yang berada di sekitarku. Merasakan angin berhembus pelan, membuat rambut merahku dan rerumputan di sekitarku menari bersama. Lagi, aku mendesah.

Bolehkah aku mengulanginya? Segala yang telah kulakukan bersamamu... Yang kini menjadi rangkaian kata-rangkaian kata yang tidak berguna?

* * *

_Telah kita lalui semua_

_Jerit tangis, canda tawa_

_Kini hanya ungkaian kata_

_Hanya itulah yang aku punya_

* * *

"Roxas..." Ah. Lagi-lagi, namamu keluar dari mulutku dengan sendirinya. Tiap kali hari menjelang malam, pasti namamu selalu keluar dengan sendirinya dari mulutku. Selalu saja. "Selamat malam..." Lagi. Kata-kata itu selalu saja keluar dari mulutku. Tanpa komando, tanpa diperintah. Aku mendesah.

Aku mendongak, menatap ke arah langit berwarna kemerahan yang mulai berganti warna menjadi biru gelap. Bintang-bintang mulai berkedip-kedip. Ah... Roxas. Tidurlah dengan tenang malam ini, tidurlah... Bersama bintang...

* * *

_Tidurlah_

_Selamat malam_

_Lupakan sajalah aku_

_Mimpilah_

_Dalam tidurmu_

_Bersama bintang_

* * *

Sakit. Sial, seluruh tubuhku sakit. Aku berusaha dengan susah payah menolehkan kepalaku ke kanan, menatap Sora. Aku menatap ke dalam mata Sora. Kedua mata birunya penuh kekhawatiran. Ah, apa kau sebegitu khawatirnya padaku, Sora?

"Ah... Axel-tubuhmu mulai menghilang..." gumam Sora pelan ketika melihat tubuhku mulai menghilang. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Hm, tidak masalah. Toh aku sudah lama mati..." gumamku pelan, berusaha bercanda tapi sayangnya gagal. Tatapan Sora semakin menyakitkan. Ugh, untung saja kau bukan Roxas, Sora.

Ah, Roxas... Ya. Bagaimanapun juga aku ingin melihat Roxas untuk yang terakhir kali. Sayang aku tidak bisa menerawang jiwa Sora. Sayang yang berada di hadapanku dan menonton kematianku bukanlah Roxas, melainkan Sora, somebody dari Roxas. Tapi Sora tidak bisa menggantikan keberadaan Roxas. Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Kumohon, biarkan aku menatapnya untuk terakhir kali...

"Aku ingin bertemu Roxas." ucapku tiba-tiba. Sora terlihat terkejut sekaligus bingung dengan ucapanku yang tiba-tiba barusan.

"Eh?" Lagi, aku tertawa pelan. Aku menarik nafas panjang, lalu menatap Sora lagi. Ah, segalanya telah menjadi kabur.

"Roxas... Roxas adalah satu-satunya orang yang kucintai... Hanya saat aku bersamanya, aku merasa memiliki hati..." gumamku pelan. Sora hanya bisa diam, menatapku dengan kedua bola mata birunya yang nyaris sama dengan milik Roxas.

"Katakan padanya... Terima kasih..." gumamku. Kurasakan tubuhku makin melemah, makin tipis, makin menghilang. Melebur dengan alam sekitar.

"Dan tolong katakan padanya... Lupakan aku..."

Dan dengan itu tubuhku menghilang sempurna.

* * *

_Sesungguhnya aku tak bisa_

_Jalani waktu tanpamu_

_Perpisahan bukanlah duka_

_Meski harus menyisakan luka..._

* * *

Aku merasa nafasku berhenti ketika melihatnya terlelap dalam tidurnya. Kedua mata biru _sapphire-_nya yang indah tertutup. Rambut blondenya yang berantakan terlihat tenang. Ekspresinya damai. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Yah, meskipun saat ini aku hanyalah sebuah roh yang berkeliaran tanpa raga, tapi paling tidak aku masih bisa menatap Roxas meski hanya untuk terakhir kali. Aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari tubuh Sora, tapi Roxas yang kulihat ini tidak bersatu dengan Sora.

Namun tiba-tiba kulihat perubahan ekspresi di dirinya. Kedua alisnya mengerut.

"A-axel..."

Aku terhenyak. Namaku diucapkan begitu saja oleh Roxas dalam tidurnya. Apa aku muncul sebagai mimpi buruknya? Tidak. Aku benci ini. Lupakan aku. Lupakan aku selamanya. Hapus aku dari hidupmu. Hapus aku dari alam pikiranmu. Hapus aku dari hatimu. Kumohon, Roxas...

Kulihat air mata turun perlahan dari kedua kelopak matamu. Sakit. Rasanya miris melihatmu menangis seperti itu. Lupakan aku... Hapus aku dari kehidupanmu ini, Roxas.

Kulihat tubuhku yang transparan mulai menghilang. Aku tersenyum pahit. _Guess this farewell, _hm...?

"Nggg..." kulihat tubuhmu mulai terbangun. Aku tersenyum. Maafkan aku, Roxas. Tapi aku harus pergi... Selamanya.

Kini kedua bola mata safirmu terbuka lebar. Menatapku yang kini transparan. "Axel?"

Dan lagi, jiwaku menghilang sepenuhnya dari hadapanmu. Jiwaku kini telah melayang ke arah alam sana. Kulihat kau menutup matamu yang mulai basah dengan air mata perlahan-lahan. Yeah, _farewell,_ Roxas.

"Sampai jumpa, Axel..."

* * *

_Tidurlah, selamat malam_

_Lupakan sajalah aku_

_Mimpilah dalam tidurmu_

_Bersama bintang..._

_Lupakan diriku..._

_Lupakan aku..._

_

* * *

_

_Owari_

_

* * *

_

Footnote: astagfirullah. Gara-gara tekananan 31 Oktober alias Halloween, fic ini jadi dikebut. Haduh. Mana endingnya nggantung, pula. Arrrgggh. *orang stress gara-gara guru matematika* MANA PENDEK LAGI DX

So, why do I choose 'Bersama Bintang'? Yeah. Dulu waktu aku nyanyiin itu, si 'adek' bilang kalo dirinya ngerasa tenang. Yaudah. ==

Next Track: Trick and Treat, Kagamine Len and Rin. Will be released at 31 October or so on.


	2. Trick and Treat

Disclaimer: SIAPA YANG BILANG PUNYA SAIA? *ngangkat vending machine* Kingdom Hearts punya Square Enix tercinta (cuih *plak*), en lagu "Trick and Treat" punya Kagamine Len sama Rin, yang sama-sama punyanya Yamaha corporation, yang gak tau donlot aja di http:/www . 4shared . com/audio/fyvI8PKD/Kagamine_Rin_Len_-_Trick_and . htm dan jangan lupa ilangin spasinya. Dan... Vending machine ini punya Heiwajima Shizuo (DRRR!). *dibalikin, kabur*

* * *

Song lyrics description:

**Bold **if Len sings his part.

_Italic _if Rin sings her part.

_**Bold and italic **_if they're sings together.

* * *

Track 2

Trick and Treat

* * *

... Well, welcome to our never-ending Halloween party...

* * *

31 Oktober. Artinya? Yup, hari Halloween. Biasanya hari ini dirayakan dengan pesta kostum, dilakukan pada malam hari, dan orang-orang yang merayakannya biasanya mengetuk pintu satu rumah, lalu ketika membukanya mereka berkata, "Trick or treat?". Ya, "Tipuan atau sungguhan"...

Itu yang biasa terjadi pada hari Halloween.

Tapi apakah yang akan terjadi apabila kalimat 'Trick or treat' berubah menjadi 'Trick and treat'?

.

Seorang gadis manis, berambut blonde muda dengan kedua bola mata berwarna biru segar sedang berdandan di dalam rumahnya. Dia sesekali bersenandung kecil sambil merapikan pakaian dan rambut blondenya yang panjangnya sebahu. Dia tersenyum melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca.

"Hmm... Selesai!" gumam gadis manis yang bernama Namine itu, putri tunggal dari profesor terkenal -yang sebenarnya jenggotnya lebih terkenal- yang bernama Ansem. Namine berputar-putar sejenak, mengamati setiap senti dari kostum Halloween kesayangannya yang kini sedang dipakainya. Gaun simpel merah tua mendekati hitam dengan _cape _berwarna senada dengan gaunnya. Dia tersenyum sekali lagi, lalu memakai topi dengan model tersobek-sobek pada ujungnya dengan warna yang sama.

"Namineeee! Teman-temanmu sudah datang!" teriak ibu Namine dari ruang tengah. "Iyaaaa!" balas Namine. Dia mengecek penampilannya sekali lagi di depan kaca. Setelah merasa semuanya beres, Namine beranjak keluar, bergegas menemui teman-temannya yang sudah menunggunya.

Sesampainya di luar, dia melihat teman-temannya sudah menunggu.

"Ah, akhirnya Namine-chan keluar juga~!" sahut senang seorang gadis berambut coklat kemerahan dengan kostum yang hampir sama dengan Namine. Bedanya hanya dalam warnanya. Nama gadis itu adalah Kairi.

"Wah-wah-wah. Cewek-cewek kok asal kembaran sih... Nggak seru." keluh seorang pemuda yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua dari mereka. Rambutnya yang merah mencolok disisir rapi, dan salah satu mata hijau emeraldnya ditutupi dengan _eyepatch._ Lelaki yang berdandan (asal-asalan) dengan kostum bajak laut itu bernama Axel. Axel terlihat cemberut sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Yah, walaupun tua tapi tetap _childish_... Apa boleh buat.

"Hmph, Axel, biarkan saja mereka kembaran seperti itu. Biar mereka dikira setan kembar..." ejek orang terakhir yang ada di sana. Lelaki yang selalu berekspresi "Whatever" itu memiliki rambut silver dan kedua mata hijau kebiruan yang terlihat kalem. Nama pemuda satu ini adalah Riku, dia memakai kostum werewolf dengan kedua telinga palsu berwarna putih. Yah, meskipun ekspresinya terlalu kalem dan _cool _untuk ukuran werewolf, dia memang hanya cocok memakai kostum satu itu.

"Haah, selalu deh kalian ini cerewet. Sudah lah, kita langsung ke sana saja." kata Namine, menyudahi. Kairi tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

"Ayo berangkat!" sahut Kairi semangat sambil berjalan menjauh dari depan rumah Namine. Axel hanya memonyongkan bibirnya, namun tetap ikut berjalan mengikuti Kairi, sedangkan Riku langsung berjalan tanpa berkata atau berkomentar apa-apa. Namine tersenyum dan mengikuti mereka dari belakang. Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya mereka sampai di area hutan. Hutan itu memang gelap pada saat malam hari. Apalagi saat ini malam Halloween, dan entah kenapa wilayah hutan itu pada malam ini berkabut. Namine meliriknya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke depan lagi. Terlalu takut melihat ke dalam sana.

_"Hei... Datanglah ke sini..."_

Namine terkejut, reflek dia berhenti. Dia melirik ke kanan maupun ke kiri, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Dia merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. _'Ah, paling itu hanya perasaanku saja...'_ batin Namine, berusaha menghibur diri dari ketakutan yang mendadak menyergapnya. Dia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu kembali berjalan mengikuti Kairi, Axel dan Riku.

Namun sayang, suara itu kembali lagi. Meskipun terdengar sedikit berbeda dari suara yang tadi.

_"Ayolah, nona. Datanglah ke tempat kami sebentar saja... Kau pasti menikmatinya!"_

Namine begidik ngeri. Dia bingung memutuskan untuk tetap mengikuti Kairi atau masuk ke dalam hutan untuk mengikuti 'undangan' misterus dari dua suara yang memanggilnya tadi. Saat dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Kairi, ternyata Kairi sudah jauh di depannya.

"Hmm... Sebentar saja tidak apa-apa, kan?" gumamnya pelan. Akhirnya dia nekan memasuki hutan yang berkabut itu.

Pada awalnya Namine berjalan perlahan. Perlahan. Lalu makin cepat. Dan akhirnya dia sedikit berlari. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, hanya mengandalkan kaki-kaki putih mulusnya untuk menuju tempat misterius yang berada jauh di dalam hutan itu.

Dan tanpa Namine ketahui, kedua sosok lelaki yang berada di dalam hutan itu tersenyum senang.

.

**Fukai, fukai kiri ni naka youen hibiku koe**

**Oide, oide, kono mori no motto okufaku made**

_Hayaku, hayaku, isogiashi de dekiru dake chikaku ni_

_Oide, oide, saa tanoshii_

_**Asobi wo hajimeyou**_

(Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice

Come, come, until you goot deeper into the heart of the forest

Hurry, hurry, you're only get closer if you're quick

Come, come, now isn't it fun?

Let the games begin)

.

Jauh dari lokasi Namine berada saat ini, terlihat sebuah rumah kayu tua yang terlihat sedikit menyeramkan. Rumah itu ditinggali oleh dua lelaki yang entah bagaimana asal-usulnya.

"Haah, Sora, menurutmu anak tadi akan datang, tidak?" tanya salah seorang lelaki yang berambut blonde dan bermata biru safir. Dia menyenderkan punggungnya di sofa merah marun yang sedang didudukinya. Lelaki blonde ini sendiri memakai kemeja berwarna merah kehitaman dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Kedua mata birunya yang tajam terlihat bosan.

"Mana kutahu, Roxas. Tapi sepertinya dia akan datang..." gumam lelaki yang satunya lagi, yang tadi dipanggil dengan nama 'Sora' oleh si blonde yang bernama 'Roxas'. Lelaki ini sendiri memakai baju hitam santai dengan celana panjang yang berwarna hitam juga. Laki-laki brunette dengan mata berwarna biru yang sedikit lebih gelap dari Roxas ini menyeringai. "Sepertinya nanti malam 'permainan' kita akan menyenangkan, Roxas..." gumamnya. Roxas terdiam sejenak, lalu ikut menyeringai bersama Sora.

Sementara itu, di tengah hutan Namine masih terus berlari pelan. Nafasnya sedikit terengah-engah karena jarak antara luar hutan sampai ke pelosok lumayan jauh. Setelah merasa kelelahan, Namine memilih untuk berjalan pelan-pelan. Sambil mendengarkan suara sayup-sayup yang memanggilnya tadi, tak lama kemudian dia melihat sebuah rumah kayu tua yang terlihat seran -sebenarnya hanya karena latar belakangnya gelap-. Namine merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri. Dia menelan ludah, lalu memberanikan dirinya untuk masuk ke dalam rumah seram itu, yang merupakan sumber suara tadi. Namine kemudian mendekati rumah itu pelan-pelan. Namun belum sampai sana, dia mendengar suara kedua lelaki yang tadi 'mengundang'nya ke sana.

"Wah wah wah, nona. Kau benar-benar datang, ne?"

"Fufufu, sudah kubilang kan Roxas, dia akan datang~"

namine berhenti mendekati rumah itu. Dia mendongak, melihat dua lelaki yang kira-kira seumuran dengannya sedang duduk di atas atap. Ya, Sora dan Roxas, kedua lelaki remaja penghuni rumah kayu tua tersebut. Namine mundur selangkah, sehingga bisa melihat penampilan Sora dan Roxas yang membelakangi cahaya bulan.

"Ah ah ah, nona~ Kau pasti datang ke 'pesta' kami malam ini, ne~?" undang Sora dengan suara menggoda. Namine menelan ludah. Baru pertama kali ini seumur hidupnya dia merasa setakut ini. Dia melihat Sora menyeringai, lalu menghilang.

"Hi-hilang?" gumam Namine terkejut. Dia kemudian melihat sekelebat bayangan orang di depannya. Dia menurunkan level kepalanya, menatap ke arah depannya, dan didapatinya Sora yang sedang merogoh kantong tas Namine.

"Hmm~ Ah, apa ini?" gumam Sora sambil mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang berwarna kecoklatan. Kayu manis. Roxas yang melihat adegan itu dari atas atap rumahnya langsung turun, berdiri di sebelah kiri Sora.

"Ah, _cinnamon stick,_ ya?" guman Roxas sambil menyeringai seram. Namine merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri sekali lagi, dan kedua kakinya melemas ketika melihat seringaian Roxas.

"Hm... Ah, nona. Apakah kau tahu kalau _cinnamon stick _itu adalah 'tongkat ajaib'?" tanya Roxas tiba-tiba. Namine terkejut, sekaligus bingung.

"... 'Tongkat ajaib',..?" tanya Namine bingung. Sora dan Roxas saling berpandangan.

"Yah, begitulah, nona! Kalau kau ayunkan seperti ini," Sora mengayunkan _cinnamon stick _yang dibawanya tadi. "... Maka sirupnya akan bertambah banyak!"

Perkataan Sora memang benar. Tapi bertambah banyak itu bukan seperti biasanya. Sirup yang keluar sangat banyak-bahkan nyaris membanjiri tanah dari seisi hutan. Namine terkejut ketika sirup itu mulai membanjiri kakinya dan makin meluap ke atas. Sora dan Roxas melompat ke atas atap, menonton tubuh Namine yang mulai tenggelam di lautan sirup, lalu keduanya menyeringai.

"Nah, nona, tidurlah yang nyenyak, karena-"

"-pesta kita baru akan dimulai..."

.

**SHINAMON SUTIKKU wa mahou no SUTEKKI**

_Hitofuri suru dakede SHIROPPU ga fueru_

_Nigasa sae wasurete amai yume no naka_

**Tengai ni mamorarete**

_**Nemuri ni ochiru**_

(The cinnamon stick is a magic wand

With just one flick the syrup will swell

Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness

Sheltered by the canopy

You'll fall deep asleep)

.

Sementara itu, jauh dari lokasi di mana Namine bertemu Sora dan Roxas, Riku, Axel dan Kairi gelagapan mencari Namine yang tiba-tiba hilang.

"Axel, Riku, kalian lihat Namine, tidak?" tanya Kairi cemas. Axel dan Riku saling berpandangan, keduanya menggigit bibir.

"Tidak... Sejak tadi kita keluar dari hutan, aku sama sekali tidak melihat Namine." jawab Axel. Riku menghela nafas lalu menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Kairi terlihat makin cemas.

"Namine di mana, ya..." gumam Kairi, ketakutan ketika rasa mencekam tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Riku melihat sekeliling, lalu pandangannya terhenti ke arah hutan. Dia terdiam cukup lama.

"Kairi... Bagaimana kalau Namine ada jauh di dalam hutan sana?" tanya Riku tiba-tiba. Kairi mengarahkan pandangannya ke dalam hutan-yang entah kenapa terlihat sangat menyeramkan. Kairi menggigit bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita susul mereka?" usul Axel tiba-tiba. Riku dan Kairi menatap Axel tajam, keduanya tampak berfikir. Lalu Riku dan Kairi saling berpandangan, dan keduanya mengangguk. Axel, Riku dan Kairi kemudian berjalan bersama-sama ke arah hutan.

Jauh dari sana, Sora dan Roxas yang sedang mengurusi Namine yang sedang pingsan menatap ke arah luar hutan.

"Roxas, ada yang datang. Bagaimana?" tanya Sora sambil menatap Roxas yang sedang memegangi tubuh Namine. Roxas terdiam sejenak. "Biar kutangani saja. Kau tutup mata Namine dulu." jawabnya sambil menyerahkan Namine ke Sora. Sora mengangguk sambil menyeringai santai.

Sementara itu, Axel, Kairi dan Riku sama-sama berlari mendekat ke arah kediaman tua milik Sora dan Roxas. Namun baru saja mereka sampai di tengah hutan, sekelebat bayangan berwarna kemerahan menghentikan mereka. Refleks, Kairi memeluk tangan Riku, ketakutan. Sementara Axel mengambil ranting yang berada di dekatnya, waspada.

"Wah wah wah. Kalian berani juga masuk ke sini tanpa kami undang, ne?" kata bayangan tadi sambil berdiri dan mengangkat wajahnya, menampakkan rambuut blonde berantakan yang merupakn ciri khas darinua. Kemudian dia membuka matanya, menampakkan mata biru yang tajam dan dingin khas miliknya.

"Kau.. Siapa?" tanya Axel waspada. Kairi yang merasa makin ketakutan mengeratkan genggamannya pada baju Riku.

"Hmm... Kalian ingin tahu siapa aku?" tanya Roxas, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya. Axel dan Riku memasang kuda-kuda, kalau-kalau Roxas tiba-tiba menyerang. Roxas hanya diam, lalu menyeringai seram, membuat ketiga orang di depannya itu gemetar dan terkejut.

"Kalian tidak perlu tahu siapa aku."

.

Sora duduk-duduk di bawah pohon sambil memasang ekspresi bosan. Sesekali dia melirik Namine yang masih tertidur-walaupun matanya ditutup oleh _blindfold._ Sora mendesah bosan. Tiba-tiba suara 'Srek' mengalihkan Sora dari kebosanannya.

"Roxas! Ah, lama sekali kau. Kau membuatku bosan, tahu tidak? Menunggumu selama itu bisa membuatku menjamur! Lagi pu-"

"Iya, iya. Maafkan aku Sora. Hentikan omelan panjangmu itu," Roxas memotong omelan panjang Sora yang kalau dilanjutkan entah kapan selesainya. Sora mendengus kesal. "Lagi pula mereka bertiga. Dan yang rambut merah ini ternyata kuat sekali. Haah, aku sampai pegal-pegal melawannya." lanjut Roxas sambil melempar sesuatu ke sebelah Sora. Sora meliriknya sejenak.

"Oya oya, Roxas. Kau kejam sekali, membunuh mereka bertiga..." kata Sora sambil mencolek-colek ketiga tubuh yang sudah tidak bernyawa itu. Roxas menghela nafas.

"Apa boleh buat. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan... Cepat, kau masukkan mereka ke ruangan yang sudah kita siapkan tadi. Biar aku yang mengurusi nona ini." perintah Roxas sambil bersender di satu pohon di dekat Namine. Sora mengangguk, lalu membawa ketiga tubuh tak bernyawa itu ke ruangan yang dikatakan Roxas tadi.

Tak lama kemudian, jari-jari Namine bergerak sedikit. Roxas menyadarinya, lalu berdiri tegak.

"Sudah sadar, ne, nona?" tanya Roxas sambil berjalan mendekati Namine. Namine terkejut ketika mengetahui Roxas tahu kalau dia sudah sadar, lalu mengangguk pelan. Namine merasa ada yang aneh di daerah matanya. Dia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah _blindfold _tadi, namun Roxas segera menghentikan gerakan tangan Namine. Namine terkejut ketika merasakan tangan Roxas yang dingin sekali, sama seperti es. Dia merasakan hembusan nafas yang dingin di sekitar pipinya.

"Oh, jangan lakukan itu, nona. Jangan lepas blindfold-mu... Nanti jadi tidak seru." bisik Roxas rendah, dingin dan mencekam. Namine kemudian merasakan tangannya ditarik oleh Roxas.

"Ayo nona. Percayalah padaku... Kuantar kau ke dalam 'pesta' kami malam ini."

.

_Gensou no saimin ni oboreta mama de ii_

_Mekakushi wo hazushicha omoshiroku nai desho_

**Ashimoto gochuui sono te wa boku ga hiku kara**

**Sono mi wo ima sugu ni**

_**Yudanenasai saa**_

(It's okay to be lost, mesmerized my mirages

If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun

Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand

So, right away

Entrust yourself to me)

.

Sora dan Roxas memperhatikan keadaan Namine yang -lagi-lagi- pingsan. Mereka berdua lalu berpandangan.

"Aah, Roxas! Kau apakan dia, pingsan tuh! Jangan-jangan kau melakukan-"

"Aku hanya membawanya masuk seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Jangan menuduh yang tidak-tidak. Begitu memasuki rumah, dia langsung pingsan. Bukan salahku, kan?" potong Sora sebelum Sora mulai asal-asalam menuduhnya. Sora memajukan bibirnya dalam kekesalan. Roxas hanya menggaruk kepalanya, pusing akan kelakuan kakak kembar yang malah lebih childish darinya itu.

"Aaah, sudahlah. Tunggu saja sampai dia bangun." kata Sora kemudian. Dia berbalik, menatap tubuh Axel, Riku dan Kairi yang tak bernyawa. Dia menyeringai. "Aa, kira-kira apa reaksi nona itu ketika dia bangun dan melihat ini, ya?" gumam Sora disertai tawa. Roxas hanya terdiam ketika menyadari tempo nafas Namine berubah.

"Sora, sepertinya nona ini sudah bangun." kata Roxas tiba-tiba. Sora berhenti tertawa, lalu berbalik, menatap Namine, lalu dia menyeringai.

"Aah~ sudah bangun ya? Bagus, lah..." gumam Sora, masih menyeringai. Roxas hanya bisa mendesah pasrah atas kelakuan Sora.

"Diamkan saja dia dulu, Sora." saran Roxas. "Kau belum membersihkan kamarmu. Kau mau kamarku kubuat lebih berantakan lagi, hah?" tanya Roxas. Sora memajukan bibirnya lagi, lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya dengan perasaan sebal.

Sementara itu, Namine masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

_'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Seingatku, aku bersiap-siap untuk mendatangi pesta halloween bersama Riku, Kairi dan Axel, lalu aku dipanggil oleh suara misterius dari dalam hutan, lalu kedua lelaki itu-'_ Namine menghentikan pikirannya.

_'Dua lelaki itu... Tidak menangkap Riku, Axel, maupun Kairi, kan?'_

Namine merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika medengar kedua lelaki tadi -Sora dan Roxas- bercakap-cakap. Dia menggigit bibirnya, lalu berusaha mengintip dari balik blindfold yang masuk menutupi matanya, dan betapa terkejutnya dia.

Axel, Riku dan Kairi sudah tidak bernyawa lagi.

.

**Itsukaraka ginen no ha ga miegakure suru**

**Ai to iu menzaifu nado wa sonzai shinai to**

_Mekakushi no sukima kara nozokimita RANTAN ga_

_Utsushi dashita kage ni omowazu_

_**Mi no ke ga yodatta**_

(For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out

The mercy of love has no place here

Through the slit of the blindfold you peeped

And saw the shadow cast by the lantern

Suddenly, your hair stands on end)

.

Kedua bola mata Namine membulat sempurna. Dia menahan sekuat tenaga agar tidak berteriak ketoka melihat tubuh ketiga temannya yang nyaris hancur. Dia merasakan tubuhnya mulai gemetaran, dan srat!

Blindfold milik Namine terjatuh ke lantai. Menampakkan kedua bola mata Namine yang telah membulat sempurna. Sora dan Roxas yang aslinya sedang bertengkar kecil menghentikan kata-kata mereka, lalu mereka saling menatap ke arah Namine.

"... Wah, ternyata kau benar-benar sudah bangun, nona." gumam Sora dingin, tatapan matanya menusuk Namine.

"Nah, karena blindfold-mu jatuh... Apakah aku perlu membuatmu buta sekalian?" sahut Roxas dingin dengan suara yang amat rendah, membuat Namine gemetar. "Ayolah, tersenyum! Bukannya 'permainan' kita baru akan dimulai?"

Namine hanya bisa terdiam, membeku. Dia merasa tenggorokannya tercekat, dan nafasnya berubah menjadi tidak beraturan. Dia makin terkejut ketika melihat Roxas yang berada di depannya tiba-tiba, lalu menyentuh bagian kanan dari mata Namine. Namine kemudian melihat Roxas menyeringai lebar.

"... Bisa berikan kami ini?"

.

**Oya oya warui ko mou omezame desu ka?**

_Mekakushi ga toketa nara moumoku ni shiyoi ka?_

_Hora hora warainasai kawaii okao de_

**Kegawa wo mata kabutte**

_**Shibai ni modoru**_

_"... Ne, choudai...?"_

(My my, what a wicked child! You're already awake?

If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you?

Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face

Slip back into your skin

And go back to the show

"... Hey, give me some...?")

.

Namine membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak, namun Roxas membungkamnya duluan. Sora mendekati mereka sambil menghela nafas.

"Hei hei, nona manis! Kenapa kedua matamu lebar sekali, ne? Apakah aku perlu membawakan susu hangat untukmu?" tanya Sora sambil menyeringai. Roxas hanya menatap Namine tajam, merasakan tubuh Namine gemetar makin hebat.

"Ayolah, tidak apa-apa. Toh, sebagai gantinya, kami hanya ingin mengambil kedua bola matamu, kok..." kata Roxas sambil memainkan jari-jari tangan kirinya di sekitar mata Namine. Sora tersenyum, lalu tertawa keras.

"Ayolah nona! Sebentar saja tidak apa-apa, lalu kami minta kedua bola matamu! Gampang, kan?" tawar Sora. Roxas tersenyum dingin. "Cepatlah nona, tidak ada waktu lagi." gumam Roxas rendah sambil menghujamkan kuku-kuku tangan kirinya ke mata Namine.

"Kuambil, sekarang juga!"

Dan teriakan Namine menghiasi malam kelam itu.

.

**Doushita no sonna me de karada wo furuwasete**

**Atatakai MIRUKU de motenashite hoshii no?**

_Saa naka ni ohairi koko wo totemo atatakai_

_Mikaeri wa POKETTO no nakami de ii kara_

_**Choudai hayaku hayaku nee hora ima sugu ni**_

_**Nisha takuitsu no gensoku no kanagurisute**_

_**Mayakashi de motenashite amai mitsu wo sutte**_

_**Choudai yokose hora ima sugu ni**_

_**Choudai**_

(What happened to make your eyes so wide?

Shall I bring you some warm milk?

Now now, come inside! It's very warm in here

The stuff from your pockets will be enough in return

Give me something, hurry, hurry hey c'mon, right away

Abandon the notion of having a choice

We'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the weet honey

Give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now

Right now!)

.

Owari

.

A/N: ARHHFTUHDRYJGRDSCVGYHJOI *gila, abaikan!* Akhirnya penpik ini selesai juga =A="! Pegel ngetiknya, mentelengi hape sampe jari-jari kanan maupun kiri pegel semua. (ngetik di hape sih. Praktis!)

Ahaha. Happy Halloween lah, minna-san! Semoga taun ini makin serem dah. *sesat*

Next track: Kokoro, Kagamine Rin.


	3. Kokoro

Disclaimer: Bukan punya saia! *nyolong street signnya Shizuo* Kingdom Hearts punya Square Enix, en lagu 'Kokoro' itu punya Kagamine Rin dari Vocaloid yang merupakan milik Yamaha corporation. Dan... Street sign ini bukan punya saia. *ngacir* *dipentung*

* * *

Warning: mengandung nikot-bukan. *gemeteran liat vending machine yang melayang* Mengandung double character death (opojal?) dan plot asal ngawur ngalor ngidul nggak jelas asal ngikutin lirik lagu, yang nggak suka silakan pencet tombol ba-CK! *kena vending machine* *mati (?)*

* * *

Suara mesin itu terdengar jelas dari laboratorium rahasia milik profesor 'ajaib' bernama Sora. Sora tersenyum, melihat 'proyek ajaib'nya selesai.

"Nah... Selamat datang, 'Roxas'."

* * *

Roxas' POV

Namaku Roxas, sebuah robot yang dikembangkan oleh seorang profesor bernama Sora. Aku tidak tahu apakah penyebabnya dia membawaku ke dunia ini, meskipun dia bilang sebelum aku datang dia merasa sangat kesepian karena dia tinggal sendirian di kota ini. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu mengerti... Yah, sudah lah. Lagi pula aku tidak begitu menghiraukannya.

Aku ingat apa yang pertama kali dikatakan oleh Sora. Dia bilang bahwa kedatanganku ke dunia ini adalah sebuah 'keajaiban'. Mungkinkah manusia-manusia yang lain tidak bisa membuat robot sepertiku? Entahlah.

Sora pernah bilang, ada satu hal yang belum selesai-bahkan bisa jadi itu tidak bisa dibuat. Dia bilang... Itu adalah sebuah program yang bernama program "Hati"... Aku tidak mengerti.

Hari-hari yang kulewati bersama Sora terasa... _Well? _Aku sendiri tak yakin. Apakah itu menyenangkan? Menyedihkan? Membosankan? Mana aku tahu?

_Well, _apakah 'perasaan' itu tertuang dalam program 'hati' itu?

* * *

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni_

_Tsukurareta ROBOTTO_

_Dekibae wo iu nara_

_"Kiseki"_

(A lonely scientist

Developed a robot

The result was going to be

"Miracle")

* * *

Hari-hari terus berjalan. Setiap hari aku nyaris melakukan hal yang sama, yakni membangunkan Sora (yang selalu tertidur di depan komputer dengan tidak nyaman), lalu membuat sarapan, membuat kopi, dan berdiam diri, menonton Sora yang selalu berkutat dengan komputer kesayangannya, membuat program 'hati' yang akan dia hadiahkan padaku. Yah, kecuali hari Minggu, terkadang dia mengajakku jalan-kalan ke taman bunga di dekat sini.

Namun, hari ini Sora terlihat sangat berbeda dari hari-hari biasanya.

Kulihat wajahnya pucat, lingkaran hitam menghiasi bagian bawah matanya, dan anehnya lagi, dia terus terbatuk-batuk dan lemas. Ini... Pemandangan yang sangat tidak biasa bagiku. Melihat Sora yang biasanya cerianya minta ampun itu menjadi selemah ini... Rasanya aneh.

"Sora, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku kemudian. Rasa heranku benar-benar meluap-luap, dan sebagai robot, aku akan mendesak sampai aku mengetahui kenyataannya. Kulihat Sora menoleh, tangan kanannya menutupi separuh bagian mulutnya, dan wajahnya bahkan lebih pucat dari tadi pagi.

Sebenarnya ada apa ini...?

"Ah, Roxas... Aku tidak apa-apa, kok. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan..." katanya sambil tersenyum lemah. Bohong.

"Tidak, Sora. Kau bohong. Ada yang berbeda dari dirimu." elakku. Sora terlihat bengong, lalu memutar matanya. Yah, bisa jadi dia merasa sedikit salah karena membuat sistemku lebih pintar dari robot-robot biasanya.

"Ah, ternyata aku benar-benar salah membuat sistemmu lebih pintar dari robot la-" Kata-kata Sora berhenti ketika dia tiba-tiba terbatuk-batuk keras. Aku hanya terdiam di tempat, hanya bisa menonton Sora yang terbatuk-batuk keras seperti itu. Entah kenapa suaranya terdengar menyakitkan...

Dan pikiranku langsung terhenti. Mataku terbelalak.

Kini Sora tidak hanya terbatuk-batuk biasa, tapi... Mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat yang sering kukenali dengan nama 'Darah', yang biasa keluar apabila kulit manusia tergores atau terluka.

Sungguh, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Sora?

Kulihat Sora mengusap bibirnya yang menjadi berwarna kemerahan dengan darah. Aku mendekatinya dan menatapnya kosong. Bingung, ini membingungkan.

"Sora, kau sakit?" tanyaku, bingung. Sora hanya terdiam, menatapku dengan kedua mata biru itu yang entah kenapa terlihat kosong, tidak bernyawa. Setelah lama aku menunggu, tidak ada jawaban sama sekali dari Sora.

"Sora?" tanyaku lagi. Diam lagi. Namun kali ini aku melihat tubuh Sora terjatuh ke depan-ke arahku. Refleks aku menangkapnya.

"Sora?" panggilku lagi. Aku terduduk sejenak talu meneliti wajah Sora yang memang terlihat pucat. Kudengar nafasnya tidak teratur, seperti terengah-engah. Aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ayolah, Roxas. Sebagai robot yang cerdas, pikirkan cara yang tepat-

Ah, ya. Kasur. Aku harus memindahkan Sora ke kasur.

Aku kemudian membawa Sora ke kasur yang berjarak sekitar 5 meter dari tempat tadi. Aku membaringkannya pelan-pelan. Kulihat dia mulai sadar dan membuka matanya.

"Roxas..." panggilnya lemah. Aku terkejut. Suaranya terdengar lemah dan... Menyakitkan. Aku menggenggam tangannya yang terasa dingin. Sama sekali berbeda dengan suhu tubuh Sora yang biasanya-yang biasanya hangat.

"Roxas." panggilnya lagi. Kini dia membalas menggenggam tanganku. Lalu kulihat dia tersenyum lemah.

"Roxas, maaf ya... Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan program 'hati' ini sekarang..." gumamnya lemah. Genggamannya pada tanganku mengerat. "Kau... Mungkin baru bisa menikmatinya... Nanti..." lanjutnya lemah. Aku hanya bisa diam.

"Roxas, maaf ya... Aku... Pergi dulu..."

Dan dengan itu, matanya birunya yang lemah tertutup. Genggaman di tangannya mengendur, bahkan bisa terlepas kalau aku tidak menggenggamnya.

"... Sora?" Kucoba memanggil namanya. Tidak ada jawaban. Aku meraba bagian hidungnya. Tidak ada hembusan. Aku meraba bagian dadanya.

Tidak ada detakan.

Sora telah meninggal-meninggalkan dunia ini.

* * *

Sekitar seratus tahun telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Aku menguburkan Sora di bukit dekat sini, salah satu tempat favoritnya. Dia sering mengajakku berjalan-jalan ke sana.

Seratus tahun. Rupanya seratus tahun itu lama, ya? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangkanya.

Dan lagi, seratus tahun sejah Sora meninggal itu, aku terus berharap. Menatap layar komputer raksasa yang selalu dihadapi Sora tiap hari. Menghitung kapan selesainya program yang dibuat Sora sampai dia meninggal-yang sampai kini sudah 99%. Aku ingin tahu... Seperti apakah program yang dibuat oleh Sora hingga titik darah penghabisannya.

Aku mendekati _keyboard _komputer itu, berdiri sejenak lalu menekan tombol "Enter" di sana.

Kemudian cahaya memenuhi ruangan ini.

* * *

_Preparing for install..._

* * *

_Iku hyaku toshi ga sugi_

_Hitori de nokosareta_

_Kiseki no ROBOTTO wa_

_Negau_

_Shiritai ano hito ga_

_Inochi no owari made_

_Watashi ni tsukutteta_

_"Kokoro"_

(Hundreds of years pass

Left alone

The miracle robot

Wishes

I want to know, why

Until the end of that person's life

For built a "Heart"

For me)

* * *

_Code accepted._

_Installing program..._

_Success_

* * *

Aku merasakan hal yang sangat berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Sekarang aku mengerti apa itu perasaan. Seperti apa itu senang, seperti apa itu sedih, seperti apa itu marah... Dan perasaanku sekarang bercampur aduk. Di antara senang dan... Sedih?

_Tes_

Apa ini? Ketika aku menyentuh pipiku, kenapa pipiku basah oleh air mata? Kenapa aku menangis? Kenapa... Air mataku tidak bisa berhenti?

Kenapa tubuhku gemetar?

Aku meletakkan tanganku di depan dadaku. Sakit. Detakan-detakan yang keras dan kencang terasa... Sakit. Menyedihkan. Aku bingung.

Apakah ini, 'hati' yang kuharapkan?

* * *

_Ima ugoki hajimeta kasoku suru kiseki_

_Nazeka namida ga tomaranai?_

_Naze watashi furueru? Kasoku suru kudou_

_Kore ga watashi no nozonda "Kokoro"?_

(Now, movement has started, the miracle is accelerating

Why? My tears won't stop...

Why am I shaking? The beat is accelerating

This is the "Heart" I hoped for?)

* * *

_"Hei, Roxas! Selamat datang di dunia ini! Namaku Sora... Kita hanya hidup berdua di kota ini. Aku harap kita bisa saling mengisi, ya!"_

Air mataku terus mengalir. Aku sangat menyesali hari itu.

_"Roxas... Kau tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa, ya?"_

Aku menyesal. Aku sangat menyesal ketika tidak menggenggam tangan Sora waktu itu.

_"Roxas... Lihatlah. Bunga itu indah, bukan?"_

Aku menyesal karena membuang hari-hariku bersamanya.

_"Roxas, kuharap kau senang berada di dunia ini, ya..."_

Aku menyesal.

Air mataku terus mengalir. Tidak bisa berhenti. Otakku terus saja memutar hari-hariku bersama Sora. Hari-hariku yang menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan.

Membingungkan. Ya. Bagiku 'Hati' itu sangat membingungkan. Aku tahu bahwa 'hati' adalah hal-hal yang menyenangkan. Aku tahu bahwa 'hati' adalah hal-hal yang menyedihkan. Tapi tetap saja ini membingungkan. Kenapa... Rasanya sesedih ini?

* * *

_Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

_Watashi wa shitta, yorokobu koto o_

_Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

_Watashi wa shitta, kanashii koto o_

_Fushigi kokoro kokoro mugen_

_Nande fukaku setsunai..._

(Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious

I know, there are things to happy about

Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious

I know, there are things to grieve about

Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious

How deeply painful...)

* * *

Ah... Kini aku mengerti. Aku mengerti alasan kenapa aku 'dilahirkan' ke dunia ini. Tentu saja, sendirian itu pasti kesepian. Karena itu Sora membuatku untuk menemani dirinya yang sendirian di hidupnya yang saat itu hanya tinggal sebentar.

Ah, andaikan saja hari-hari itu aku mempunyai perasaan...

Andaikan saja aku bisa memutar kembali sang waktu...

Biarkan aku mengatakannya.

Sekarang aku bisa mengatakannya. Kata-kata sesungguhnya... Yang kupersembahkan untukmu.

* * *

_Process accepted_

* * *

_Ima kidzuki hajimeta umareta riyuu o_

_Kitto hitori wa sabishii_

_Sou, ano hi, ano yo ni_

_Subete o kioku ni yadoru "Kokoro" ga afuredasu_

_Ima ieru hontou no kotoba_

_Sasageru anata ni_

(Now I realize the reason I was born

Being alone is sure lonely

Yes, that day, at that time

All the memories dwelling in my "heart" began to overflow

Now, I can speak true words

I dedicated them to you)

* * *

_Sending process..._

* * *

Terima kasih... Karena sudah membawaku ke dunia ini-membuatku menemanimu meskipun aku belum bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Terima kasih... Atas semua hari-hari yang telah kau berikan padaku-baik itu menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan.

Terima kasih... Atas semua yang kau berikan padaku-termasuk 'hati' yang telah kau buat sampai penghabisan nyawamu yang bagiku berharga.

Terima kasih... Aku akan bernyanyi selamanya...

(End of Roxas' POV)

* * *

_"Arigatou..." Kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete_

_"Arigatou..." Issho ni sugoseta hibi o_

_"Arigatou..." Anata no watashi ni kureta subete_

_"Arigatou..." Eien ni utau..._

("Thank you..." For bringing me to this world

"Thank you..." For the days we spent together

"Thank you..." For everything you have given me

* * *

_Success_

_Message sent_

* * *

Suara nyanyian merdu itu terdengar dari dalam laboratorium 'ajaib' milik Sora. Suara yang terdengar itu memang suara Roxas-robot 'ajaib' buatan Sora. Robot itu terus bernyanyi. Namun sayang, program 'hati' yang dibuat Sora itu terlalu besar. Sistem-sistem robotik di dalam tubuh Roxas tidak kuat menahannya, dan akhirnya meledak. Tubuh Roxas terjatuh menghantam tanah, sinar-sinar yang menyala di tubuh Roxas meredup perlahan-lahan, dan kemudian mati. Namun, ada suatu hal yang berbeda dibanding robot kebanyakan.

Dia tersenyum-seperti puas dan bahagia.

* * *

Owari

* * *

Footnote: ALL HAIL SHIZAYA! *plak* Oh, maaf, saya ngigo lagi. Ahahaha. Sungguh. Otak saia melayang ke fandom Durarara! sih. Tapi tetep aja chapter ketiga dari "Select, Play" ini bisa lahir dengan (tidak) selamat. Yah... Maafkan bila ada kata-kata yang tidak berkenan maupun typo. Terima kasih.

Shizuo (Durarara!, nyasar): *bawa-bawa vending machine* REVIEW ATAU MATIIIIIIIIIIIII!

* * *

Next track: Kokoro - Kiseki, Kagamine Len. (Kokoro in Len's part)


	4. Kokoro  Kiseki

Disclaimer: bukan punya saiaaaaaaaaa~! *lari sebelum sempat nyolong street sign (?)* Kingdom Hearts itu punya Square Enix yang indah (?), dan lagu Kokoro - Kiseki itu punya Kagamine Len yang berasal dari Vocaloid yang merupakan milik Yamaha Corporation! Aaaaaaaa! *nyolong street sign (?)*

* * *

Warning: Mengandung zat atom dan molekul (?) yang berbahaya *dipentung Shizuo* err, bukan, maksudku mengandung double character death (opojal?) dan plot asal ngawur ngalor ngidul nggak jelas asal ngikutin lirik lagu, yang nggak suka silakan pencet tombol back dengan senang hati (?).

* * *

Lirik yang di-italic itu punya Len, yang diitalic dan dalem kurung [...] itu punya Rin~

* * *

Sora POV

Bagiku, keajaiban pertama adalah ketika kau terlahir ke dunia ini dengan selamat. Dan bagiku, keajaiban kedua adalah hari-hari yang kulalui bersamamu, Roxas.

* * *

_"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto_

_Nidome no kiseki wa kimi no sugoseta jikan"_

("The first miracle was that you were born

The second miracle was the time spent with you")

* * *

Err, ah, perkenalkan semuanya, namaku adalah Sora, seorang profesor. Orang-orang di kotaku dulu menyebutku sang 'Profesor ajaib'. Ya, dulu. Err, kalian mau tahu kenapa aku bilang 'Dulu'?

Yah... Karena penduduk kota ini selain diriku telah tewas setelah gempa besar yang melanda kota ini saat aku sedang pergi untuk menimba ilmu di Inggris. Ironis. Aku meninggalkan mereka, lalu mereka meninggalkanku. Yah, tapi aku tetap ingin berada di sini. Ini adalah tanah kelahiranku. Aku tidak mau pergi dari sini.

Namun, kadang kala aku berfikir untuk pindah. Aku merasa kesepian. Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa mengisi hidupku. Yah, kenapa penduduk kota lain tidak ke sini? Haha, mana mungkin? Bangunan-bangunan besar maupun kecil di kota ini sudah runtuh semuanya-dan bertabrakan. Mana mungkin ada orang yang mau menghuni kota mati ini?

Ah ya. Sebenarnya aku juga mempunyai penyakit paru-paru. Sebenarnya ini penyakit keturunan sih... Jadi saudara-saudaraku banyak yang meninggal dalam usia muda karena penyakitnya yang makin parah. Untung aku masih bisa hidup sampai umur 20. Bravo.

Aku termenung sejenak, memutar otak. Apa yang harus kulakukan supaya aku tidak merasa kesepian lagi? Aku berfikir-sampai akhirnya aku menemukan ide itu.

Kenapa tidak membuat robot yang menyerupai manusia saja? Robot yang mempunyai perasaan...

Mungkin di mata orang lain itu mustahil. Tapi bagiku-sang Profesor Ajaib, segala eksperimen yang bersifat mustahil akan berhasil dengan satu kunci.

Keajaiban.

* * *

_Kodoku na kagakusha ni_

_Tsukurareta ROBOTTO_

_Dekibae wo iu nara_

_"Kiseki"_

(A lonely scientist

Developed a robot

The result was said to be

"Miracle")

* * *

Akhirnya robot itu lahir. Robot itu kunamai "Roxas". Hmm, dengan sedikit mengacak huruf-huruf yang ada pada namaku dan menambahkan huruf "X", jadilah. Kreatif, bukan? Hehehe.

Memang, robot itu berhasil. Dia pintar. Aku membuat sistemnya seperti otak manusia. Bahkan Roxas tidak terlihat seperti robot-tapi menyerupai manusia. Hm, menyerupai. Ada yang kurang.

"Sora, kubuatkan kopi, ya?" Roxas menghampiriku tiba-tiba. Aku menoleh, menatap kedua bola matanya yang seakan menatap ke tempat kosong. Aku diam, lalu mengangguk pelan. Roxas lalu berjalan ke dapur. Aku mendesah lagi.

Ya. "Hal" itu belum selesai-atau bahkan tidak akan bisa selesai selamanya. Program itu. Program yang menyimpan hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan perasaan manusia. Perasaan marah. Perasaan sedih. Perasaan senang. Perasaan bingung. Perasaan kesepian. Perasaan kecewa. Segalanya.

Roxas berjalan masuk sambil membawa segelas kopi panas yang asapnya masih mengepul. Kulihat lagi ekspresinya. Masih sama, flat. "Sora, kopinya kuletakkan di sini ya."

"Ya." jawabku pendek. Aku kemudian memalingkan wajahku kembali ke layar komputer. Mengerjakan kembali program yang kubuat khusus untuk Roxas. Program 'ajaib' yang membuat Roxas mengerti, paham dan merasakan apa itu namanya "Perasaan".

Ya, program itu. Program "Hati".

* * *

_Dakedo mada tarinai_

_Hitotsu dake dekinai_

_Sore wa "Kokoro" to iu PUROGURAMMU_

(But it wasn't yet sufficient

There was just one thing he wasn't able to do

And that was the program known as "Heart")

* * *

Aku ingin dapat mengajarinya... Segalanya. Semua tentang 'Perasaan' yang tersimpan di dalam program 'Hati'. Perasaan senang. Perasaan sedih. Segalanya yang meliputi perasaan yang hangat maupun dingin dalam tubuh dan perasaan manusia. Segalanya yang terdapat dalam 'Hati'.

Tapi, semua itu tidak akan berarti apabila program 'Hati' ini belum selesai. Dia-Roxas tak akan mengetahui apa-apa kalau program itu belum selesai. Sama saja dengan sia-sia, bukan?

Aku terus belajar, bekerja dan terus menyempurnakan program itu. Bahkan sampai lupa istirahat. Sampai-sampai seringkali aku tertidur di depan komputer besar yang memuat segala dara tentang program 'Hati' milik Roxas. Beruntung komputer itu sudah kusistem auto-save setiap 30 menit sekali-jadi kalau misalnya tanpa sengaja rusak, datanya sudah disave... ... Tidak penting.

Seringkali Roxas membangunkanku kalau sudah pagi. Huh, aku jadi merasa bodoh. Tapi... Sebagai robot, Roxas tak pernah tidur, jadi wajar kan?

Tiba-tiba suara Roxas merambat ke telingaku. "Sora, kau tidak mau istirahat?"

Haah, lebih baik aku terus mengerjakan ini daripada istirahat, Roxas.

"Hn." jawabku singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku maupun bergerak dari 'singgasana'-ku.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah istirahat."

"Hn." jawabku lagi, tetap serius menatap komputer. Yah, sebenarnya aku tidak mendengarkan Roxas, sih.

"... Sora, kau tidak mendengarkanku, kan?"

Hah? Tunggu. Suaranya seperti kecewa... Aku tidak salah, kan?

"... Sora, istirahatlah. Kau bukan aku, kau manusia. Tubuhmu bisa lelah."

Ah, sial. Aku yang manusia dinasihati oleh robot buatanku sendiri? Hee, aku sedikit menyesal telah menciptakan Roxas dengan otal secemerlang manusia. Tapi yah... Aku tak peduli. Dia benar, kok.

Sunyi. Aku bertaruh saat ini Roxas sudah berada di kamarnya-atau di dapur untuk memasak sesuatu. Aku terus mengetik.

Aku... Berharap. Aku berharap supaya program ini cepat selesai. Aku ingin melihat Roxas bisa tersenyum-ingin sekali. Biarkan ini jadi harapan terakhirku.

Ah, bicara apa aku? Seperti mau mati saja.

... Tapi, yah. Aku benar-benar merasa 'waktu'ku makin dekat. Rupanya waktu itu berjalan cepat dan cepat habis, ya? Rasanya baru kemarin aku kembali ke kota mati ini.

Aku mendengar suara nyanyian sayup-sayup dari kamar sebelah. Itu pasti Roxas-aku bertaruh dia sedang berlatih lagu yang kuberikan kemarin.

Tapi, bisa menyanyi saja tak ada artinya.

Kalau tanpa 'Hati', semua jadi terasa hambar.

* * *

_"Oshiete agetai... Hito no yorokobi kanashimi..."_

_Kiseki no kagakusha wa negau_

_Kunou wa tsudzuki toki dake ga sugite yuku_

_Okizari no utagoe no kono 'Kokoro'_

("I want to be able to teach her... The joy and the sadness of a person..."

The miracle scientist wishes

With his agony continuing, time was only slipping away

The singing voice of desertion and this 'Heart')

* * *

"Sora, makanlah dulu."

Aku berbalik, menatap lurus ke arah Roxas yang berdiri di belakangku. Aku terus menatapnya, lalu menatap matanya yang kosong dan sedikit mencerminkan bayangan diriku.

Sungguh, Roxas... Memang saat ini kau menatapku. Tapi... Apa artiku untukmu? Apakah arti keberadaanmu di sini, di depan ini, bagimu? Apakah... Yang kau pikirkan tentangku?

Kumohon, Roxas. Jawablah.

Tapi tidak. Sebelum program itu selesai, aku yakin dia tak akan bisa menjawabnya.

Roxas, Roxas, Roxas. Tahukah dirimu, aku menciptakanmu untuk menemaniku di dunia yang fana dan sepi ini?

Tahukan dirimu, aku menciptakanmu untuk bisa kuberi tanggung jawab-kunci menuju 'Keajaiban'?

Tahukan dirimu... Apa perasaanku saat ini?

Asal kau tahu, Roxas. Waktu itu terbatas. Kalau kau hanya bisa menatapku dalam diam seperti ini, waktu akan habis, dan aku pasti akan meninggalkanmu sendiri di sini. Jadi... Kalau kau hanya diam dan menatapku kosong seperti itu, jujur. Rasanya sakit-sangatlah sakit.

Aku tahu, kau tidak akan mengerti ini kalau kukatakan.

Tapi Roxas... Kumohon, pandanglah aku sedikit lebih baik...

_Tes_

"Sora, kenapa kau menangis?"

* * *

_"Sono hitomi no naka utsuru boku wa_

_Kimi ni totte donna sonzai?"_

_Aa,_

_Kare ni totte jikan wo mugen ja nai_

_Demo kanojo ni wa mada, wakaranai_

_["Anata no naze ni naku no?"]_

("Reflected inside those eyes, for me

What kind of existence is there to you?"

Time for him is not infinite

But she doesn't understand that yet

"Why are you crying?")

* * *

Roxas POV

Aku bingung. Bingung. Hati itu membingungkan. Dan aku jauh lebih bingung lagi ketika Sora meneteskan air mata seperti itu-jujur, rasanya aneh. Aneh sekali melihat Sora yang biasanya ceria dan enerjik menjadi seperti itu-bahkan menangis. Aku bingung. Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam tangan kananku dan meletakkannya di depan dadanya. Ah... Jadi seperti ini manusia? Hangat dan... Ada detakannya.

"Roxas, kau tahu..? Di dalam hati ada perasaan... Perasaan bahagia, dan bagiku itu sama seperti saat kau lahir ke dunia ini." kata Sora sambil menghapus air matanya dengan lengan jas laboratoriumnya. Hah..? Sora, aku tidak mengerti.

"Dan... Kau tahu..? Di dalam hati ada perasaan lain yang tidak menyenangkan... Yang disebut perasaan sedih. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan... Seperti saat aku kembali ke sili saat pulang dari Inggris..." lanjutnya, dan air mata kembali menetes dari kedua bola matanya. Sora... Aku bingung.

"Sakit..? Seperti apa? Apakah berdarah, dan... Ada obatnya tidak?" tanyaku. Kulihat Sora malah tertawa. Hah? Yang kukatakan salah, ya? Aku tidak mengerti. Ini terlalu membingungkan.

"Nanti suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya." katanya sambil mengacak rambutku yang dari dulu berantakan.

"Sora... Aku bingung." gumamku pelan. Sora tersenyum, lalu berjalan menjauh ke meja makan.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, sistemmu bisa rusak nanti. Nanti... Kau akan tahu." katanya sambil terus berjalan.

... Sungguh, aku bingung. Aku tak mengerti. Sama sekali tak mengerti. Hati itu membingungkan dan... Tak terbatas. Ini bahkan... Melampaui pengetahuanku.

Dan aku ingin tahu.

* * *

_[Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

_Kare wo hanashita yorokobu koto wo_

_Fushigi kokoro kokoro fushigi_

_Kare wo hanashita kanashii koto wo_

_Fushigi kokoro kokoro mugen_

_Watashi no rikai wo koete iru...]_

(Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious

He told me there are things to be happy about

Mysterious, heart, heart, mysterious

He told me there are thing to grieve about

Mysterious, heart, heart, infinite

It exceeds my understanding...)

* * *

Sora POV

"Sakit..? Seperti apa? Apakah berdarah, dan... Ada obatnya tidak?" Aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya. Heh, aku geli sekaligus kecewa, asal kau tahu. Tapi... Lucu juga. Roxas yang selama ini terlihat dewasa rupanya masih punya sosok polos juga. Tidak, ini kelewat lugu-untuk ukuran manusia.

"Nanti suatu saat kau akan mengetahuinya." kataku sambil mengacak rambutnya. Kulihat dia semakin bingung. Aah, membuatku makin semangat mengerjainya saja.

"Sora... Aku bingung." gumamnya sambil terus menatapku dengan kedua bola mata safir kosong itu. Aku tersenyum.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu banyak berfikir, sistemmu bisa rusak nanti. Nanti... Kau akan tahu." kataku sambil meninggalkannya ke meja makan. Roxas kemudian mengikutiku, diam tanpa kata di belakangku.

Roxas, maaf ya. Kau bingung, kan? Tapi... Sudahlah, kau pasti akan tahu setelah program itu selesai.

Aku lalu duduk di meja makan. Roxas duduk di depanku. Kami berdua makan dalam diam-yap, Roxas bisa makan. Kubuat sistemnya seperti itu.

Kulihat Roxas diam-diam. Sungguh, bagiku ini adalah keajaiban yang... Berbeda? Entahlah.

Setelah kami berdua selesai makan dalam diam, aku kembali ke ruang komputer dan Roxas mengikutiku.

Roxas, asal kau tahu... Keajaiban pertama yang ada bagiku adalah saat kau terlahir ke dunia ini. Keajaiban pertama yang bagiku tak ada duanya.

Keajaiban kedua adalah ini... Hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama, segala hal yang kita lalui bersama sampai hari ini. Semuanya yang kita lalui bersama, hanya berdua.

Keajaiban ketiga... Belum selesai. Belum...

_Ngiiiing..._

Tiba-tiba sistem Roxas berbunyi, menandakan ada sesuatu. Aku berbalik, menatap Roxas yang matanya memancarkan... Sesuatu... Yang berbeda...?

"Pesan diterima. Sumber pesan dari... Aku… Di masa depan...?"

* * *

_Receiving message..._

_From the future...  
_

* * *

_"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto_

_Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan_

_Sandome wa mada nai... Sandome wa mada..."_

_[... MESSEEJI wo...junshin shimasu..._

_...! ..hasshin moto wa... Mirai no..._

_...watashi...?]_

("The first miracle was that you were born

The second miracle was the time we spent together

The third miracle has not yet... The third miracle still..."

[... Receiving...message...

...! ...The transmission source is...the future...

...me...?])

* * *

Aku terkejut ketika Roxas mengatakan itu. Roxas juga terlihat terkejut. Aku kemudian berbalik, menatap ke arah layar komputer yang kini sudah terpenuhi oleh tulisan [ありがとう。].

Aku terkejut. Bingung, terharu sekaligus senang.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama menunggu dan bertahun-tahun telah terlewati, "Dia" mengirimkanku pesan dari masa depan. Pesan yang membuatku menitikkan air mata sekali lagi.

Roxas...

Malaikatku...

* * *

_Ikuhyaku no toki wo koete todoita MESSEEJI_

_Mirai no tenshi kara no "KOKORO" kara no utagoe_

(Time passed by hundreds and a message was received

From the angel of the future's singing voice of the "Heart")

* * *

Nyanyian itu meluluhkan hatiku. Energi ini begitu besar-bahkan aku bisa melihat Roxas di masa depan, Roxas yang sudah mendapatkan "Hati" tersebut. Kulihat dia menitikkan air mata, lalu tersenyum menatapku.

_"Sora, terima kasih... Terima kasih sudah membawaku ke dunia ini."_

Aku terhenyak. Suara "Roxas" sangat berbeda dengan yang biasanya. Aku kemudian menatap Roxas yang berada di belakangku. Dia sedang menutup mata. Oh, apakah dia sedang bertukar kesadaran dengan "Dia" di masa depan?

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sepasang tangan hangat menyentuh pipiku. Aku mendongak, menatap ke arah "Roxas", yang sangat berbeda dengan Roxas yang sekarang. Matanya memancarkan sinar-dan senyumnya hangat bagaikan matahari.

_"Sora, terima kasih... Atas hari-hari yang kita lalui bersama-senang maupun sedih."_

Sungguh. "Roxas" yang ini sangat berbeda dari Roxas sekarang. Suaranya begitu lembut, hangat dan... Meluluhkan. Aku merasa air mata mulai menuruni pipiku lagi. "Roxas" menurunkan tangannya, kini kedua tangannya ada di belakang tubuhku.

_"Sora... Terima kasih... Atas segala yang kau berikan padaku..."_ gumamnya sambil memelukku. Air mataku tidak dapat tertahan lagi-keluar dan membanjiri wajahku. Aku terharu. Senang dan... Bangga. Kurasakan air mata "Roxas" mulai membasahi bahuku.

_"Terima kasih... Aku akan bernyanyi... Selamanya..."_

Dan dengan itu, "Dia" lenyap. Aku kembali meneteskan air mata, lalu berbalik, menatap Roxas yang kini sudah sadar sepenuhnya. Aku kemudian berlari memeluknya.

Ya, inilah keajaiban ketiga. Keajaiban ketiga adalah ketulusan hati yang kudapat dari kau yang berasal dari masa depan. Keajaiban keempat... Tidak perlu ada. Karena tiga sada sudah cukup.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada Roxas. Aku yakin dia kebingungan saat ini, tapi aku tak akan peduli. Biarlah seperti ini. Roxas...

"Terima kasih..."

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

_"Ichidome no kiseki wa kimi ga umareta koto." ["Arigatou..." Kono yo ni watashi o unde kurete]_

_"Nidome no kiseki wa kimi to sugoseta jikan." ["Arigatou..." Issho ni sugoseta hibi wo]_

_"Sandome no kiseki wa mirai no kimi kara no 'MAGAKORO'." ["Arigatou... Anata no watashi ni kureta subete]_

_"Yondome wa iranai yondome wa iranai yo." ["Arigatou..." Eien ni utau...]_

("The first miracle was that you were born." ["Thank you..." For bringing me to this world]

"The second miracle was the time we spent together."

["Thank you..." For the days we spent together]

"The third miracle was the 'sincere heart' from the future you." ["Thank you..." For everything you've given me]

"The fourth miracle does not exist. There is no need for a fourth." ["Thank you..." I'll sing for eternity]

* * *

[ありがとう 。。。]

* * *

The third miracle is two miracles had occurred at the same time.  
One is a sudden communication from the future.  
Another one is a program modification.

Her song corrected her own mind.  
It is a correction that becomes a chance that she obtains Kokoro.

His life ended.

He gave her the inheritance of solitude.  
And he entrusted her, the key to the miracle.

* * *

Author footnote: Rampung juga dah. Saia terharu sendiri pas ngetik ini. Kasian Soranya deh QAQ Roxas bego ah, masak ganyadar apa-apa sih? *dikeyblademati*

Dan... Saya sedang terjangkit virus Tron~! ( *digamparClulangsungmati*)

Eniwei, bagi yang mau tau gimana nasibnya si Roxas ama Sora, silakan baca Omakenya~ (omakenyamahslightshoailol *digepukmati*)

AND 'DUN FORGET FOR REVIEW!

* * *

Omake

* * *

Normal POV

Di suatu tempat nun jauh di sana, suatu tempat yang tak bisa diraih manusia biasa, datanglah 'Seorang' robot yang diyakini bernama Roxas. Dia menoleh ke kanan-kiri, dan mendapati bahwa di sana hanya ada hamparan hijau-rerumputan.

"Di mana ini?" gumamnya pelan. Dia melihat ke sekeliling, mencari makhluk hidup selain dirinya. Nihil, tak ada apa-apa.

Roxas kemudian berjalan, melewati hamparan hijau yang luas itu. Dia terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya dia menangkap suati bayangan manusia yang berambut coklat dan berbaju putih.

"Ah..." gumamnya lagi. _'Apa itu Sora? Tak mungkin...'_ batinnya. Dilihatnya sosok itu bergerak, lalu menoleh ke arahnya. Kedua mata Roxas membulat, dan kemudian mulai basah oleh air mata.

"Hei, Roxas! Lama sekali. Aku lelah menunggu, asal kau tahu." kata orang itu sambil menyeringai iseng.

Ya, hanya satu orang yang mengetahui keberadaan Roxas. Sora, sang pencipta Roxas. Roxas menitikkan air matanya, lalu berlari memeluk Sora.

"Sora...!"

Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya, tanpa ada yang mengganggu ketentraman mereka.

* * *

Omake-Owari.

* * *

Next Track: Kagamine Len - Servant of Evil


End file.
